


Sultry Convincing

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, honestly i just want some cute rotha stuff, to commemorate on the final round in the gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Robin sometimes doesn't know when to stop during his work. Luckily, his wife is there to remind him.





	Sultry Convincing

  The faint flame from the candle flickered weakly. Lips pursed and popped once, twice, Robin once again released a frustrated, tired sigh. Elbows rested against the short wooden table, he dropped his head and mindlessly ruffled the white strands of his hair.  
  
  “Dear…”  
  
  The intoxicating tone of her voice shocked him awake. Deep brown eyes were wide, yet his body remained seated in place. Gaze was still focused on the papers before him, though shivers did prickle deliciously when he felt slim arms snaking around his neck from behind.  
  
  “It’s midnight.” Her voice cooed beside his left ear, trembling more and more shivers up to the back of his neck. A soft, kitten-like chuckle was heard next, forcing a gulp down a suddenly dry throat.  
  
  Knowing very well that her husband was being stubborn, Tharja only widened her devilish smile. “Come on.” Leaning closer until her breasts pressed against his back, the sorcerer held his left hand and slowly urged him to move away the papers. “If you don’t give in and go to bed tonight,” Her lips brushed his left ear, tracing from shell to lobe, “I’ll curse your body so that you’ll move against your will.”  
  
  The beat of his heart quickened madly, and Robin knew very well it wasn’t because of her little threat.  
  
  After what felt like torturous minutes, a long groan finally slipped through parted lips. He dropped his head forward. The hand that was being grasped slowly turned, fingers perfectly laced with slimmer ones. “A few minutes…” he convinced, though voice guttural and groggy which merely betrayed him.  
  
  Well, even if he did manage to sound peppy, Tharja wouldn’t buy it.  
  
  “Honey…” Voice warm like the sweetest of honey, Tharja gently slid her chest upwards. “Bed. Now.” She squeezed his left hand. Body sensually sliding down his back, she placed one, lingering kiss to the back of his neck.  
  
  Her smile curled at the corners to hear a stifled moan.  
  
  Alas, she forgot just how stubborn he could be. “But—”  
  
  “No.” As if that wasn’t enough to convince him, Tharja traced her lips upwards. Up, up, until she gently nipped his left earlobe.  
  
  Rosy red lips held back a sneaky giggle to hear his breathing waver so weakly.  
  
  As slightly disappointed as she was that she didn’t need to tease him anymore as he finally gave in, she was also just as glad to know that he finally gave in.  
  
  Not bothering to stack the papers properly, Robin carefully shook his body as a silent sign for her to let go. Her left hand was still in his grasp, however, but it was instead held with his right hand as he turned to face her.  
  
  Gods, to see those beautiful red lips, to see those plump, rosy red shade curled into a cheeky smirk, Robin wanted nothing more than to kiss her deep and take her raw on the ground right now.  
  
  But alas, the moment he’d finally stopped doing his work, the grandmaster soon realized just how tired he was.  
  
  So, in the end, with her fingers still wonderfully laced with his, Robin just opted to lazily drop his head onto her right shoulder.  
  
   Surprise flickered in the sorcerer’s eyes to see his sudden reaction. Shock then simmered to amusement once she heard a faint, childish groan from him. “How spoiled.” Left hand briefly squeezing his right, Tharja brought her other hand up to his messy white hair. “What a spoiled, needy husband…” Heart basically pounding in her chest at his warmth, she placed a kiss to his left ear.  
  
  A low, sultry laugh only slipped out to feel his free arm sliding around her back and tugging her closer.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely love tharja and i desperately crave for some cute happy lovey-dovey moments of her with her stubborn tactician husband


End file.
